Deadly Intent
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Tossed from one foster home to the other, Caroline Forbes feels unloved and lost. An accidental interaction with a man that she has never seen before may just be her way into understanding where she comes from and why her biological family left her. What Caroline doesn't realize, is that she is a part of something big. Something that is supernatural.


Hey guys! I am back with a new fanfic! Yup, again! Now this fanfic is sort of a mix from the latest episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the movie called First Daughter/Chasing Liberty. This is really loosely based on both of those and the idea stemmed through when I watched the latest episode of AOS.

Deadly Intent

Tossed from one foster home to the other, Caroline Forbes feels unloved and lost. An accidental interaction with a man that she has never seen before may just be her way into understanding where she comes from and why her biological family left her. What Caroline doesn't realize, is that she is a part of something big. Something that is supernatural.

I would like to thank Jade for being the greatest beta and helping me with the title and the supernatural being that Caroline will turn into.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Twenty two years earlier:**

The soldier had his eyes set firmly upon what was unfolding before him. The hills gave him cover from his opponents and he waited for the order to attack those that were wreaking havoc on the small village in Switzerland.

"Head in," he heard from above him.

Mikael looked up at his best friend James and he nodded. He had the sniper ready and the bulletproof vest on.

As he jumped down, some of the terrorists looked his way and immediately aimed their guns in his direction.

"On the floor!" One of them ordered.

A small smirk crept onto his lips before he began shooting the rounds. Some of the opponents fell to the ground in a heap and those that had been hit held onto their wounds.

James and the rest of the team jumped down and quickly began shooting at those that held weapons.

"Mikael!" James shouted from beside him.

Mikael looked his way and out of the corner of his eye; he saw that a shot was being fired straight at James. He immediately shot the man and then focused his attention on his best friend.

"Look for survivors," James ordered.

Mikael nodded and he hurriedly ran towards the cottages. He kicked one of the doors open and listened for any sign of life. Instead of coming across the people that were alive, he came across a man and a woman that had their heads bashed in, slumped down, lifeless in the corner of the room.

He inhaled a deep breath and decided to check the upstairs portion of the cottage, to be thorough. He held his gun in hand and listened for any sign that there was someone there. He thought that he heard a child crying, but quickly shook his head. It couldn't be possible that a baby survived the attack. He was about to head back downstairs, when the crying grew louder.

Mikael ran in the direction of the cries and came to a halt when he realized that it was coming from a floor above. Confused, he began to knock on the wood until he realized that there was a secret door that would lead him to the next level in the house.

He pulled at the door and a roped ladder flowed out of the attic. He quickly climbed the ladder even though he knew that there was a possibility that the ladder wouldn't hold his weight.

Once he was in the attic, he searched for some sort of light source but found nothing.

He looked around the attic and the crying grew louder. He knew that he was getting warmer and he quickly ran towards one of the boxes. He opened the box and found some sort of old books in there. Shaking his head, he moved the box out of his way. Mikael realized that the crying was coming from inside the vent.

He could see the child moving its feet and its hands, kicking furiously.

Quickly, Mikael looked for something sharp. His eyes stopped when he saw a knife that was glistening face down on the floorboard.

He kicked the boxes out of his ways and he heard the shuffling of feet coming from below.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled under his breath, realizing that he didn't pull up the ladder once he was in the attic.

"Von tham! " He heard another man's voice from down below.

Mikael cursed under his breath, internally wanting to kick himself and quickly tried to remove the two bolts that were keeping the vent in place.

With less than thirty seconds to spare, he was able to get the vent open.

"Sh," he said as he tried to calm the crying baby.

It was almost as if she understood what he was saying because she quickly stopped crying. She began to hiccup, but they were low hiccups.

Mikael looked from the attic entrance to the window and he immediately made up his mind. He reached for the baby girl and held her in his arms. Immediately, a feeling of warmth coursed through his body and he felt calm even though he and the poor baby were in danger.

Her bright blue eyes were looking up at him and a small smile crept onto his lips. It helped that he had five children of his own waiting for him back home in London.

Mikael was an accomplished CIA agent that was stationed in London.

He made sure to keep the baby safe under his coat and he quickly ran backwards and then forwards. The glass of the window shattered and Mikael jumped out of the window even though it was quite small he managed to fit through.

He thanked the heavens that the cottage wasn't as big with the height as it was with the width. He knew that he would most likely fracture his arm if not more, but he didn't care. He put his life on the line every day, and that day was no different. The only difference was that a helpless and innocent child was a part of it.

Mikael cradled the baby to his chest and made sure that he fell on his right side because he was holding the baby in the left.

Once on the ground, a searing pain shot through his foot, but he shook it off as he quickly stood up. He felt as if his foot was being stabbed multiple times, but he kept going. He kept going until one of the Russians shot him in the back. He kept going, even though he knew that he was losing a lot of blood and he was most likely a dead man. He kept going until he saw James. He kept going until the Russian that shot him was dead, but then he stopped.

James ran over to Mikael and he quickly turned him around. Mikael was breathing hard and he was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Baby girl. Save her. Someplace safe." Mikael begged as he showed the beautiful baby girl to James.

"Okay, okay. Mikael, we'll get help. You'll be okay." James said as he tried to reassure his friend and reached for the baby girl.

Mikael swallowed and felt the hardness in his throat. "My family. Tell them—I love them. Tell them—I'm sorry," he said as he took his last breath.

"Mikael! Mikael!" James cried out as he pushed him back and forth. "Mikael!" He cried out again, hoping that he was just joking to get a laugh out of him because of the stressful situation that they were in.

James had his best friend's blood all over himself and the baby girl's sheet was covered in blood as well. She was looking up at him intently with her big blue eyes and he nodded slowly.

_He knew what he had to do..._

* * *

There you have it, my loves! This was just the sort of introduction to this fic... If I get a good response, I will quickly write the chapter and it will start from Caroliner's perspective 22 years later.

I know that Mikael was completely OOC, but I needed him to be for this specifically to tie Caroline and the Mikaelson's together...

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :P


End file.
